memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Doyle
Christopher A. Doyle is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and director who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. His only on-screen credit was in the DS9 episode . Doyle performed also stunts in and has doubled Star Trek actors such as Brent Spiner, Rene Auberjonois, and Robert O'Reilly. Doyle has doubled for stars such as Jamie Kennedy, Christopher Lloyd, Mark Singer, and Billy Bob Thornton. Beside his stunt career he has also worked as an assistant or second unit director for productions such as the films Galaxis (1995, with Kristin Bauer and Jeff Rector) and DNA (1997, with Robin McKee and Roger Aaron Brown) and also in Dennis Madalone's music video America We Stand as One in 2002 in which he also appeared as a fireman. Fellow Star Trek stunt performers who also appeared in or provided this video were Linda L.C. Madalone, George Colucci, Stephen Pisani, Tom Morga, and Patricia Tallman. In 2001 he released his debut as director, writer, and producer in the short drama film Norman J. Lloyd in which Stephen Pisani wrote, arranged and performed the music to the film. Doyle has performed in or coordinated stunts for films such as The Streets of L.A. (1979, with Tony Plana, John Escobar, and coordinated by Donna Garrett), The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, with Anthony DeLongis, Richard Lynch, and Joseph Ruskin), The Hills Have Eyes Part II (1985, with Michael Berryman and Penny Johnson), A Nightmare on Elm Street Part II: Freddy's Revenge (1985, with Robert Rusler and stunts by Denney Pierce), Amazon Women on the Moon (1987, with Robert Picardo, Dick Miller, Ronny Cox, and Bernie Casey), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988, with Scott Grimes, Herta Ware, and Sam Anderson), The Return of Swamp Thing (1989, with Dick Durock, Rex Pierson, Tony Sears, and Tony Cecere), Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Neal McDonough, and stunts by Chuck Borden, B.J. Davis, Gene LeBell, Dennis Madalone, Tim Trella, and Spiro Razatos), Kindergarten Cop (1990), Hot Shots (1991), The Nutt House (1992, with Robert Mandan, Constance Towers, and stunts by Chuck Borden, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Linda Fetters, Maria R. Kelly, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Patricia Tallman), Army of Darkness (1992), Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993, with William Windom, Hamilton Camp, Hilary Shepard, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly and Patricia Tallman), Pulp Fiction (1994), New Nightmare (1994, with Tracy Middendorf, Matt Winston, and stunts by Lynn Salvatori), Casino (1995), Last Man Standing (1996), The Crow: City of Angels (1996, with Iggy Pop, Shelly Desai, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Jeff Cadiente, Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, and Steve Kelso), Scream (1996) and Scream 2 (1997), Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart), Treehouse Hostage (1999, with Mark Moses, Frank Welker, Vincent Schiavelli, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Memento (2000), Training Day (2001), Hollywood Homicide (2003, with Tom Todoroff, Clyde Kusatsu, Tyana Parr, and stunts by Tommy J. Huff, Gary Wayton, Monica Staggs, and Chris Palermo), Toolbox Murders (2004), Domestic Import (2006, with Richard Riehle), and Sin-Jin Smyth (2007, with Gary Kasper). Doyle has also performed and coordinated stunts in television series such as Hill Street Blues (1981, with James B. Sikking and Barbara Bosson), Riptide (1986, with Elinor Donahue and Walker Edmiston), Matlock (1992, with Michael Durrell and Michael McGrady), The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1993-1994, with regular guest star John Pyper-Ferguson), Diagnosis Murder (1994, with Ray Buktenica and directed by Anson Williams), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Team Knight Rider (1997-1998), and The Practice (2001, with Henri Lubatti). Star Trek appearances Image:Christopher Doyle High Ground.jpg|Command division crewman (uncredited) Image:Klingon assassin 2, Sins of the father.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) Image:Johnny stunt double.jpg|Stunt double for Thomas Knickerbocker (uncredited) Image:Stunt double Odo Emissary.jpg|Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) Image:Ennis warrior 3.jpg|Ennis warrior (uncredited) Image:Unnamed Kellerun Soldier 1.jpg|Kellerun soldier (uncredited) Image:Albino Guard 1.jpg|Albino guard (uncredited) Image:JemHadar Officer, The search II.jpg|Jem'Hadar officer Image:Unnamed klingon, christopher doyle.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) Image:Klingon brawler 6.jpg|Klingon brawler (uncredited) Image:Cardassian Soldier 2.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) Image:Klingon marauder 4.jpg|Klingon marauder (uncredited) Image:Chris Doyle Borg drone.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) Other appearances * as stunt double for Robert O'Reilly * - stunts External links *ChrisDoyleStunts.com - official site * * Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher Doyle, Christopher es:Christopher Doyle